


Yes your Majesty...

by TheEvenstar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Thranduil, F/M, Hot sex with thrandy, One Shot, Smut, dominating Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvenstar/pseuds/TheEvenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup you really shouldn't have let those dwarfs escape now Thrandy is very angry and wants to teach you a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes your Majesty...

"Oh shit.. Oh shit he's going to kill me!! How could I be so stupid and careless! Valar save me.." You think to yourself as you are escorted to the King's chambers by two of your fellow guards, both tall male elven warriors with dark hair. Your heartbeat quickens by the second as you get further and further down the corridor, closer and closer to the King's chambers. 

Oh no.. You can see the door and it's getting closer.. You stop a few feet away from it and both guards turn to you. "Don't worry, Y/N, I'm sure you'll be fine.. I hope.." One says. "Good luck in there... You'll need it..." says the other, both looking at you with pity and worry in their eyes. You nod to both of them and hesitantly enter the room. 

Inside was a smallish room with a desk in the middle with a grand throne-like chair behind it and two smaller, simpler chairs in front. The room also featured a large bookcase, a small dining table and a wine rack. Off to the sides were two archways; one leading to the bedroom and the other leading to the bathroom. In the centre of the room sitting behind the desk was a very tall, slender yet also muscular elf with long hair as silver as the moon and stars combined, much unlike your raven black hair as dark as a moon and starless night. He was beautiful beyond words. A top his beautiful mane sat a magnificent crown embellished with red berries. 

This elf was King Thranduil and he was not in a good mood. 

"My Lord I am so s-" you begin before you are interrupted by a fist slamming down hard on the wooden desk causing various objects to bounce into the air and topple over. You immediately shut your mouth and stare at the ground knowing it is best to keep your mouth shut. "How... HOW COULD YOU LET THE DWARVES ESCAPE!!" He rose from his seat, slamming both hands down on the desk as he spoke, not looking at you but down at the various pieces of parchment on the desk that were now covered in spilled ink. "My Lord I.. I-I don't -" again you are cut off. "I! I practically raised you and this is how you repay me?! YOU ALLOW THOSE VILE CREATURES TO ESCAPE?!?" He walked around to the front of the desk, still not looking at you. "I should never have let you lead that party! I should have known you would fail miserably at such a simple task! You're useless! Just like your pathetic excuse for a father!" Now he had hit a nerve..

You clench your fists as you step forward looking straight at him, "Don't you DARE speak of my father like that! He was one of your best guards! He was a good man! He gave up his life to save yours you fucking disgusting -" big surprise yet again... You're cut off. He turns to look at you in disgust, "YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR KING IN SUCH A WAY! I should kill you for what you've done and how you have spoken to your king" You look him straight in the eye, refusing to back down. "Go ahead, kill me and loose your right to enter Valinor by killing one of your own. I dare you." Your eyes narrow on the man you are supposed to respect and bow down to. 

In one swift, graceful movement he is right in front of you with his hand around your neck. In an instant your back is against the wall and the King's piercing eyes are upon you. "You disrespectful fool!" He snarls at you. "You will be punished severely for this." He whispers in your ear. 

Before you know what's happening his lips are upon yours, his muscular body is pressed right up against yours. Next thing you know you are kissing him back as his tongue enters your mouth. As rage mixes with passion and lust his hands are travelling down your body to your thighs. You gasp as he pulls you up to his waist and you wrap your legs around him. Your hands running through his beautiful golden hair. A very slight moan escapes your mouth as he begins to grind against you. He squeezes your ass, pulling you tighter to him as his kisses become more and more wanting. He then carries you towards his desk, never removing his lips from yours as his swipes everything into the floor and sets you down onto your back on the hard wooden desk. He stands straight momentarily and looks at you, you try to sit up slightly but he quickly pushes you back down, grinding his crotch further into you, separating your legs wider. You gasp. He grins wickedly at your gasp and bends down over you and kisses you deeply as his hands grasps your breasts and squeezes before running his hands down your body and stopping at your inner thighs and squeezes them as you throb harder and harder.

"Sit up" he commands as he stands back. You do as commanded and sit up straight. "Take it off" he looks at your tunic. As you take it off he steps forward, grasping your now bare breasts and rubs your nipples between his fingers. "And now me", you take off his intricately designed robe, revealing his rippling muscles down his stomach, well defined, smooth and solid as if the Valar had carved him from marble. He catches he staring and takes your hand, placing it on his stomach. "You like it?" He smirked. "Yes my lord." You look him straight in the eye, biting your lower lip. "Call me your majesty." He demanded. "Yes your majesty." He slowly moves your hand down and stops as the bulge in his pants. "And what about this" he whispers in your ear. You gulp. "Yes your majesty..." You stutter. 

Once more he spreads your legs and pushes you back down onto the table as he kisses you. In one hand he has your arms pinned above your head and the other moves down your body and begins to rub your pussy outside of your pants. As you moan you feel him grin while he is kissing you, obviously satisfied with the reaction as he then slips his hands down your pants and underwear and rubs your pussy. 

What the fuck how is this happening! One minute you hate him the next you're... Well.. HERE!

Your tongues are going at it so frantically now as if if you were to separate the world would end. He inserts his long slender fingers into you causing you to moan. He stops. He is teasing you now. You arch your back slightly encouraging him to continue. Again he grins, satisfied that he has you right where he wants you. "Please.." You rasp. "What's that? Please what?" He snarls in your ear. "Please... Your Majesty" you moan. "That's more like it", he slowly slides his fingers in and out of you, you want him to go faster, he is really teasing you now. He begins to pick up the pace until he has you moaning louder and louder. Then he stops. He rips off your remaining clothes and pulls you closer to the edge of the table. He is on his knees now, looking at you from between your legs with a wicked grin on his face. He pulls you closer to him and commands you to lay back down and you oblige. You wonder what he is about to do when suddenly he is flicking your clit with his tongue; your back arcs immediately. He notices your reaction, "I'm guessing no one has ever done this to you before?" He shoots you another wicked grin. You don't answer, you can't as he continues to pleasure you with his tongue causing you to moan even more. 

"And now me" he commands as he stands up and steps back a few paces, his beautiful body glistening in the slight ray of moonlight that entered the room through a small window. You climb down from the table and begin to walk towards him. "Uh uh uh," he shakes his head at you. You stop and look at him puzzled. "Crawl!" Thranduil commands in his beautifully powerful, deep silken voice. 

You get down on your hands and knees and crawl towards the king. Thranduil takes you by the hair and pull you up off you hands then gestures to his pants. You slowly untie the leggings, now VERY tight due to a certain large bulge, you think it's time you do some teasing of you own as you very slowly undo the lacing at the top. You pull down the leggings revealing his very.. VERY large manhood. You stare at it, biting your lip. "Suck it" he commands, still with a grip on your hair. You flick your tongue against the tip then move it down his length before you begin to suck. You can't fit it all in your mouth so you twist your hand at the base as you suck. His grip tightens on your hair out of pleasure as slight moans escape his luscious lips, God how you want them on you. You hate what he does to you as you can feel yourself moistening by the second as you suck his big cock imagining what it feels like to be inside you. 

He stops you and steps out of his leggings, the two of you completely naked and in one swift movement scoops you up in his arms so you are straddling him as he holds you by your thighs and you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him with such great intensity it almost caused Thranduil to stumble as he pushes your back against the wall, further deepening the kiss as he strokes the pearl between your legs. You shudder as he rubs you and his mouth moves to your breasts as he sucks your nipples. Fuck he is killing you, you want him inside you so bad. 

His mouth moves back to yours and his hand leaves your folds and you whimper at the loss of contact, you are so hungry for him. He teases your entrance with his tip and you moan and rock your hips, trying to make him enter you. He smirks into your mouth. "You want my cock so badly don't you my dear." He drawled. "Uh huh.." You moan as your breath becomes slightly heavy and frantic. "What's that?" He sneers at you. "Yes your majesty" you moan loudly. He smirks further knowing he has you right where he wants you. He slowly enters you. You gasp and moan at his size. He begins to slowly pump in and out of you. "My my you are wet aren't you," he snickers at you as you writhe in pleasure whilst squeezing and rubbing your own breast with one hand as the other was still around his neck. He starts to pump faster causing you to moan louder. He moves one hand to rub your pearl as his speed increases. "Fuck..! ....... Oh fuck yes!.. Mmhh.." You moan in his ear as he sucks on your neck. "You like my big cock? You want me to fuck you harder you little disrespectful whore?" He growls in your ear. "Yes your majesty.. P-please." You gasp. 

He swiftly has you in the next room and sets you down in front of the bed. "Bend over" he growls commandingly. He didn't need to ask twice and you quickly did as you were told and he fucks you from behind harder and faster than before. As gasps and moans escape your lips, deep growls escape his as his nails dig into your rump and you grasp o to the silk bed sheets. 

He pulls you and throws you on to your back on the bed and climbs on top of you. His lips quickly finding yours as he re-enters your pussy and rubs your pearl. Your hips rock against him as your hands travel around his perfect torso, feeling every rippling muscle. 

You push him off you and he lands on his back beside you with a look of shock, confusion and a hint of anger. He tries to sit up but you push him down as you climb on top of him. You gave a smirk of your own as you straddle your king. You rise and grasp his manhood and push it into yourself as you begin to grind against him and his eyes roll back in pleasure. You increase your speed and begin to bounce on him. His hands fly to your hips as he aids to to increase your speed. As your king lays beneath you moaning you yell out his name. 

He quickly sit up and pulls your body closer to him as you bounce up and down on his lap, his cock frantically sliding in and out of you. He flips you around so your back is on the bed and your rear at the edge as he stands and pumps in and out of you, holding both your leg open in his arms. 

"I'm so... close... Thranduil.." You moan. 

He is fucking you so fast and hard and a few pumps last he collapses on top of you as you both cry out together in pure ecstasy as you come together. He rolls over pulling you on top of him and kisses you deeply as you shudder on top of him as you orgasm. As the last of his seed spills out he pushes you off him and walks back into the study. You watch his perfectly chiseled ass as he leaves. You catch your breathe then follow him in. 

He sits naked on his chair leaning back with his feet on the desk, looking through some pieces of parchment. "I trust you have learned your lesson" he drawls, never removing his eyes from the parchment in from of him. You stand there stunned, what had just happened between you still sinking in. He glances his eyes at you, looking your naked body up and down, "and you might want to tidy yourself up before you go." You gather your things from the floor and slip on your tunic and leggings. 

"Shut the door on your way out would you," he calls after you as you begin to leave. You stop in the doorway with your back to him, "Yes your Majesty.."


End file.
